


Kunci

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perjodohan, Slow Burn, maunya sih slowburn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: Nenek Newt sudah berjanji menjodohkan cucunya dengan cucu kawannya. Theseus sudah dijodohkan dengan Leta. Dan akhirnya Newt-lah yang harus menerima perjodohan dengan lelaki dari keluarga Graves ini ....





	Kunci

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** Seri _Harry Potter_ serta _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ adalah karya J.K. Rowling. Tulisan ini adalah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial serta tidak untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli.

Newt baru selesai menyirami tanaman di taman depan ketika dia melihat neneknya ber-Apparate di halaman.

"Gran? Gran kenapa ke sini? Tidak biasanya." tanya Newt saat neneknya mendadak datang ke rumah keluarganya pada hari itu.

"Apa ayahmu sudah pulang dan kakakmu mau ke sini hari ini? Mana ibumu?"

Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting kalau neneknya sampai mencari mereka semua. Tapi apa?

***O***

Mereka semua sudah lengkap. Semua duduk di sofa. Newt membuat teko teh dan cangkir-cangkir melayang mendarat di meja.

"Aku kemari untuk membicarakan hal yang penting," kata neneknya.

"Yaitu?" balas Theseus.

"Pernikahan. Tidak cuma kau, tapi juga Newt."

Theseus menggeram penuh keluhan, "Ini lagi!" Theseus menekapkan tangannya menutupi mata. "Aku masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana soal rencana keluarga ini membuatku bertunangan dengan Leta Lestrange! Bagus di atas kertas, keluarganya darah murni. Tapi kan Gran tahu bagaimana dia dan Newt dulu!"

"Lebih baik Newt juga menikah."

"Jadi, karena Gran curiga dia akan menggoda iparnya, lalu Gran berniat membuang Newt?!"

"Theseus!" tegur ayahnya tajam.

Newt beringsut sangat tidak nyaman di sofa. Lalu berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Gran tak perlu repot-repot. Tak ada yang mau denganku."

"Aku sudah punya calonnya."

Theseus memotong cepat, "Gran, keenggananku bertunangan dengan Leta Lestrange bukan karena aku takut dia akan berselingkuh dengan Newt. Dia pernah nyaris membuat Newt dikeluarkan. Masa Newt harus menghadapinya sebagai ipar?! Lagipula menikahkan Newt tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Theseus, kau tetap perlu menikah dengan anak keluarga darah murni untuk melancarkan karirmu di Kementerian. Dan Newt perlu menikah sebelum keliling dunia mempelajari hewan-hewan."

"Tapi Gran-"

"Cukup Theseus. Aku sudah berjanji menikahkan cucuku dengan cucu kawan karibku sejak kecil."

Kelihatannya Theseus terpaksa menyerah kalah. Dia lalu bertanya lagi cepat-cepat, "Orang mana? Keluarga apa?"

Neneknya menjawab lagi, "Dia dari Amerika. Kurasa kau akan setuju kalau keluarga Graves adalah keluarga ternama."

Graves. Yang Newt tahu dari cerita-cerita Theseus hanyalah keluarga itu keturunan salah satu Dua Belas Auror Pertama Amerika Serikat. Melihat Theseus, Newt bisa memastikan kakaknya sedang berpikir. Mungkin Theseus akan bertanya soal calon dari neneknya pada temannya yang bekerja di MACUSA.

"Siapa dia? Akan kutanyakan soal dia pada Perc-"

"Percival Graves masih lajang dan sama sekali tidak keberatan menikah dengan lelaki."

***O***

"Newt? Di mana kau? Newt!"

Theseus menemukan Newt di bawah pohon di bagian belakang peternakan hippogriff keluarga mereka. Sejak mereka kecil Newt senang duduk-duduk di sana.

"Hei, kucari-cari, ternyata ada di sini."

Newt cuma tersenyum lemah.

Theseus duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Sori."

"Buat apa?"

Theseus terdiam. Newt juga tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Lama mereka terdiam tanpa suara.

Mendadak Theseus berkata, "Aku akan cari cara agar tak perlu bertunangan dengan Leta."

"Kau butuh dukungan untuk karirmu," suara Newt tercekat. "Jangan mengganjal dirimu sendiri. Dan bukannya aku masih—" kata-katanya terputus. Newt melanjutkan lagi, "Aku tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, harus berpikir apa!"

"Newt ...."

"Aku tak mau bicara soal Leta. Kita bicarakan soal lain saja."

"Tentu saja Newt."

"Percival Graves ... seperti apa dia?"

Newt bertanya-tanya soal calon tunangannya. Apa dia khawatir?

"Yah ..., sekarang dia Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir di MACUSA. Tadinya Auror. Aku pertama kenal dia waktu Perang Besar dulu. Luarnya serius, tapi tak seseram itu kalau kau sudah kenal dia. Sejauh yang aku tahu, baik. Dia temanku, tapi kita tetap perlu menyelidiki dan mencari tahu lebih jauh soal dia kalau Gran berniat menikahkanmu dengan dia."

Newt lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah, "Lalau jabatannya begitu, mungkin dia bisa membantuku kalau aku meneliti hewan gaib. Atau juga reformasi hukum-hukum soal hewan gaib ...."

"Aku akan cari tahu lebih banyak soal dia. Yang ini aku bisa janji."

Newt mengangguk lemah.

***O***

Malam sudah mulai larut. Walaupun ini akhir pekan, Newt masih memeriksa catatan-catatannya soal naga. Dia perlu membuat rencana untuk meneliti naga-naga dari berbagai belahan bumi saat dia mengelilingi dunia nanti. Ibunya juga punya lebih banyak catatan soal hippogriff, yang akan jadi bahan bagus untuk bukunya. Inilah sebagian alasan mengapa dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya akhir pekan ini.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Newt, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara Theseus bicara.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci."

Wajah Theseus menyembul di ambang pintu, "Gran, Mum, dan Dad memanggilmu."

Newt dengan enggan bangkit dari kursi dan keluar menuju rumah utama.

Di ruang tengah, ibu, ayah dan neneknya sudah menunggu. Ada setumpukan perkamen dan map tebal di meja.

"Ini ...."

"Soal perjodohanmu," kata neneknya.

Newt dengan tidak bersemangat membaca-baca isi tumpukan di depannya. Surat perkenalan dari Siobhan Graves, teman neneknya. Surat perkenalan Mrs dan Mr Graves untuk orang tuanya. Surat perkenalan dari Percival Graves. Foto lelaki itu.

Dalam fotonya, Percival Graves tampak serius. Newt mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata Theseus yang dulu menceritakan lelaki itu padanya. Serius, tapi ...?

Map tebal di meja berisi segala informasi tentang Percival Graves yang berhasil dikumpulkan Theseus. Informasi latar belakang, pendidikan, dan karirnya. Kliping koran dan majalah. Foto Percival Graves dan saudari dan saudaranya. Keterangan dan informasi dengan siapapun yang pernah berinteraksi dengan Percival Graves dan bisa dijangkau Theseus.

"Bagaimana, Newt?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"Sepertinya ... ti-tidak ada masalah," jawab Newt pelan tanpa semangat.

Percival Graves pastilah menyelidikinya seperti ini juga. Kalau dia tahu seperti apa Newt, mungkinkah dia meminta untuk membatalkan perjodohan dengan Newt? Atau meminta menikah dengan Theseus saja, karena mereka berteman ...? Leta tak perlu jadi ipar Newt kalau begitu. Tapi kalau itu terjadi, mungkinkah dia yang harus terpaksa menikah dengan Leta?

"-Newt? Newt!"

Suara ibunya membuat Newt tersentak.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau harus membalas suratnya, Nak."

Newt betul-betul tak tahu harus seperti apa membalas surat Percival Graves. Dia benar-benar payah dalam soal begini ....

***O***

Newt berjalan ringan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju rumah orang tuanya. Dia sengaja tidak ber-Apparate langsung ke halaman rumah, tetapi berjalan-jalan di desa dulu dari tempat sepi yang sering dijadikan titik Apparition.

Di depan gerbang rumah orang tuanya, ada sesosok asing. Dilihat dari siluetnya dari belakang, sepertinya seorang pria. Pria itu memakai mantel hitam dengan sedikit aksen putih.

“Maaf …,” sapa Newt pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berbalik.

Newt tahu wajah itu.

Percival Graves.

“O-oh, kau pastilah adik Theseus. Aku janji bertemu dengannya di depan sini. Datang lebih dulu daripada keluargaku, mereka masih ada di titik Portkey.”

Keluarga Graves datang hari ini. Artinya perjodohannya akan berjalan terus. Dan dia malah bertemu langsung calon tunangannya.

Percival Graves masih menyebutnya adik Theseus.

Semua orang memang lebih menyukai kakaknya tersayang ….

Newt berharap dia masih di Wales bersama naga-naga sekarang.

“Hei, Percy!”

Suara Theseus mengagetkan Newt. Theseus segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Ternyata kau datang sedikit lebih awal!” kata Theseus.

Percival Graves membalas, “Perjalanan memang sedikit lebih cepat. Dan lebih baik berangkat lebih awal, jaga-jaga kalau tersesat.

“Dan ternyata kalian berdua sudah bertemu di sini!” kata Theseus pada mereka berdua.

“A-aku masuk dulu,” kata Newt cepat-cepat, buru-buru membuka gerbang pagar dan masuk.

***O***

Newt berkutat dengan kancing rompinya. Dia mengancingkan satu-satu kancing-kancingnya, lalu melepasnya lagi. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang sama setidaknya tiga kali. Newt mengenyakkan diri duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dengan kesal dia setengah melempar tubuhnya berbaring. Newt menekapkan tangannya ke muka.

Dia tidak ingin berpakaian rapi dan menemui keluarga Graves di ruang duduk. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Percival Graves.

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka. Newt tidak ingin memedulikan itu.

“Newt,” panggil Theseus. Newt bisa merasakan kasurnya sedikit turun karena Theseus duduk di sampingnya.

“Tinggal kau yang belum muncul. Ayo kita ke sana.”

Tanpa semangat Newt bangkit.

“Sini kubetulkan kancingnya,” kata Theseus. Dia mengayunkan ringan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap semua kancing kemeja dan rompi Newt sudah terpasang rapi. Lalu Theseus menyodorkan jubah biru gelap padanya. Dengan enggan Newt memakainya.

Kaki Newt terasa amat berat ketika berjalan ke ruang duduk.

Dan benar saja. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di sana. Dad, Mum, Gran, keluarga Graves ….

“Newt, sini,” panggil ibunya. Newt berjalan pelan ke arah ibunya. Ibunya menggandengnya ke arah sofa untuk dua orang dengan meja kecil di depannya. Percival Graves sudah duduk di sana.

“Nah, Newt, duduklah di sini,” kata ibunya. Newt pun dengan canggung duduk di samping Percival Graves.

Newt tak tahu harus bicara apa padanya.

“Selamat sore, Newton.”

Newt menoleh ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. Percival Graves menyapanya dengan sopan dan ramah.

“So-sore, P-Percival.”

Harus apa? Dia harus bagaimana? Newt kebingungan.

Teh! Astaga, teh! Bagaimanapun juga Newt termasuk tuan rumah. Dia harus menuangkan teh untuk Percival.

Newt buru-buru menuangkan teh calon tunangannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Dia begitu gugup. Newt hanya bisa berharap dia tidak membuat kekacauan dan mempermalukan keluarganya. Pakaian yang dipakai Percival juga kelihatan mahal. Kalau sampai Newt menumpahkan teh di pakaiannya ….

“Ma-mau pakai gula?” tanya Newt terbata-bata.

“Ya,” jawab Percival. “Sedikit saja cukup.”

“Dengan susu atau lemon?”

“Lemon saja. Terima kasih.”

Newt dengan gugup dan gemetar memasukkan sekotak gula dan seiris lemon pada teh Percival. Dengan gemetaran pula dia hendak mengulurkan cangkir berisi teh itu pada Percival.

“Tak perlu repot-repot. Biar kulakukan sendiri,” kata Percival lembut. Dia mengayunkan tangannya ringan, membuat cangkir dan piring kecil alasnya melayang pelan menuju tangannya. Percival menyesap tehnya dengan anggun.

“Terima kasih. Tehnya enak,” katanya. Percival lalu mengambil sandwich mentimun. Lagi-lagi, dia memakannya dengan elegan.

Rasanya sungguh timpang dengan dirinya, begitu pikir Newt. Apa yang Gran pikirkan, menjodohkannya dengan pria macam ini?

***O***

Newt menenteng keranjang piknik di tangan kanannya. Percival mengikuti di belakang. Tadi Gran menjejalkan keranjang itu di tangannya dan menyuruhnya mengajak Percival pergi berjalan-jalan.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di tepi sungai.

“Di sini tempatnya,” kata Newt.

Percival mengeluarkan alas piknik yang sudah diperkecil dari sakunya. Dengan seyunan tongkat, alas piknik itu berubah menjadi ukuran normal. Newt meletakkan keranjang piknik di atasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan bekal.

“Newt?” tanya Percival saat Newt menuangkan teh.

“Y-ya?”

“Karena sekarang kita hanya berdua, bisakah kita bicara serius?”

“So-soal apa?”

“Lebih baik kita saling jujur saja. Sebenarnya bagaimana pendapat dan keinginanmu sendiri soal perjodohan kita?”

Newt jadi makin tegang. Dia mencengkeram celananya.

“Ah …,” Percival terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, “Maksudku menikah ‘kan keputusan besar dalam hidup. Lebih baik kita terbuka saja soal hal-hal seperti ini.”

“Me-mengapa kau mendadak menanyakan hal ini?”

Percival berkata lagi dengan lembut, “Begini Newt, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau kemarin saat kita minum teh dan makan malam. Kau terlihat seperti ingin kabur, tapi kau menahan diri. Atau kau terlihat sangat tegang sampai kaku. Aku tidak tahu apa kau memang kau tipe yang tidak nyaman bersama dengan orang-orang yang asing, atau ….”

Newt mencengkeram lagi celananya, “Kalau soal kau sendiri, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah.”

“Tapi?”

“Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menikah! Semua ini bukan mauku!” Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan-tahan Newt akhirnya tumpah. “Semua akan mengharapkanku untuk berbuat sesuai skenario yang lazim kalau aku menikah! Aku harus pindah ke benua lain dan menetap! Entah bagaimana rencanaku mempelajari hewan-hewan! Gran bilang aku perlu menikah sebelum berangkat, tapi aku tak yakin itu bukan usahanya mencegahku pergi! Atau itu usahanya agar aku tidak mengganggu perjodohan Theseus dan Leta! Aku akan terperangkap tanpa jalan keluar! Kemarahan dan keputusasaan akan menumpuk! Dan cepat atau lambat kau akan muak padaku!”

Newt berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kemeja.

“Silakan,” terdengar suara Percival. Pria itu mengulurkan selembar saputangan yang terlipat rapi padanya.

Newt mengambil saputangan yang diulurkan Percival. Saputangan itu terbuat dari sutera putih dengan sulaman inisial P.G. di sudutnya.

Newt menghapus air matanya dengan saputangan, “Maaf, saputangannya pasti jadi kotor.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja,” kata Percival lembut. Dia melanjutkan lagi, “Aku akan coba cari jalan keluar agar kau tidak perlu menikah denganku.”

“Seberapa mungkinnya itu? Bilang jujur pada Gran kalau aku tidak ingin menikah pun tak ada gunanya. Theseus juga tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Leta, tapi perjodohannya jalan terus.”

Percival menghela napas, “Betul juga. Kalau aku yang menolak, nanti akan mempermalukan keluargamu. Dan Ma dan Pa juga tahu aku sudah lama tak punya kekasih.”

“Kalau kau tidak jadi menikah denganku, mungkin kau malah akan dijodohkan dengan Theseus. Tapi ada rencana perjodohan keluargaku dengan keluarga Lestrange. Aku mungkin justru akan dinikahkan dengan Leta. Tapi dia jelas tidak mau. Begitu pula aku …. Ah, tapi mungkin lebih baik kau menikah dengan Theseus. Kalian kan teman, dan mungkin ….”

“Kalau menikah dengan Theseus, urusannya akan jadi jauh lebih ruwet karena jabatan kami masing-masing. Dan soal Miss Leta Lestrange ini ….”

“Kami … pernah berteman. Dan bukannya aku masih—“ kata-kata Newt terhenti. “Maaf.”

“Tak apa-apa.”

Newt menyeka air matanya lagi, “Maaf, kau juga jadi terjebak harus bersamaku.”

“Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menikah denganmu, Newton. Hanya saja mana aku tega kalau kau terpaksa begini?”

Newt mengangkat wajahnya, “Tidak … keberatan? Kenapa …?”

Mendadak Percival berseru, “ _Collar pin_ -ku hilang sebelah!”

Newt melihat ada kelebatan hitam di tanah. Segera saja dia melompat bangkit, berusaha menangkap kelebatan hitam itu, hingga nyaris tersandung keranjang piknik.

Kena! Newt mengangkat hewan itu. Seekor Niffler kecil dengan  _collar pin_ Percival terjepit di antara paruhnya.

“Kau masih sekecil ini tapi sudah mencuri barang orang? Kembalikan,” kata Newt pada Niffler kecil itu.

Si Niffler tak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan  _collar pin_ Percival dari paruhnya.

“Apa itu?” tanya Percival dari belakangnya.

Newt berbalik, menunjukkan si Niffler pada Percival, “Dia ini seekor Niffler. Oh, ini,  _collar pin_ -mu,” Newt mengulurkannya pada Percival.

“Mengapa dia mencuri _collar pin_ -ku?”

“Niffler memang suka benda-benda berkilauan.” Lalu Newt bicara pada si Niffler kecil lagi, “Mana sarangmu? Aku akan mengembalikanmu. Indukmu pasti khawatir.”

Tak lama mencari, Newt menemukan sebuah sarang Niffler. Dengan seekor Niffler dewasa yang telah mati di dalamnya.

“Baiklah,” Newt mengangkat si Niffler kecil ke depan wajahnya, “aku akan jadi Mummy-mu.”

Newt baru menyadari kalau Percival memperhatikannya. Dia melempar pandang bertanya.

“Kau mau memelihara Niffler ini? Bukankah katamu dia suka benda-benda berkilauan? Bagaimana kalau dia mengambil barang-barang di rumahmu?”

“Ah, itu. Dia bisa tinggal di koperku.”

“Maaf Newton, barusan kau bilang apa?”

“Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan, koperku sudah kuperbesar dengan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi. Untuk habitat sementara, kalau aku mempelajari mereka. Dan jaga-jaga saja kalau aku menyelamatkan hewan gaib dari penyelundup.”

“Begitu rupanya …. Benar kata Theseus, kau memang penyayang binatang.”

Newt menyeringai kecil. Bagian itu memang tidak terlalu meleset. Newt lalu membuka saku mantelnya, “Nah, ayo masuklah ke sini,” katanya pada si Niffler. “Lebih hangat.”

Newt bisa merasakan Percival mengamatinya lagi.

“Ada apa?” tanya Newt.

“Tidak apa-apa. Senang saja melihatmu melakukan hal yang kau suka dan cocok untukmu.”

Newt menunduk memandangi sepatunya. Kenapa Percival bilang begitu padanya …?

Astaga! Tadi kan mereka sedang bicara serius!

“Percival, soal pembicaraan kita tadi ….”

“Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok saja? Biar kita masing-masing bisa lebih banyak berpikir.”

“Ba-baiklah ….”

***O***

Newt sedang bersiap-siap hendak berangkat ke kantor bersama Theseus saat Percival menghampiri mereka, sudah sangat rapi, lengkap dengan mantelnya.

“Mau ke Kementerian juga? Bukankah kau sedang cuti?” tanya Newt pada Percival.

“Pekerjaanku ya memang seperti ini,” balasnya.

“Sudahlah,” Theseus menimpali, “kita berangkat bertiga. Percy, kau pegangan Newt saja untuk per-Apparate. Dia jago dalam hal-hal begini.”

Newt dengan kikuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Percival, membawa mereka bertiga ber-Apparate ke Kementerian.

Kantor Newt ada di lantai empat. Di sudut, tanpa jendela sihir. Salah satu bagian paling membosankan, Kantor Relokasi Peri Rumah.

Newt memeriksa kotak masuk surat dan memo di mejanya. Untuk kesekiankalinya, kosong. Tidak ada permintaan untuk relokasi peri rumah. Newt duduk di mejanya dan mengeluarkan catatan-catatannya tentang berbagai hewan gaib. Mr Worme sudah setuju mensponsorinya menulis buku soal hewan-hewan gaib, termasuk biaya penelitiannya mengelilingi dunia. Dia akan mengundurkan diri dari Kementerian akhir tahun ini dan memulai perjalanannya awal tahun depan. Dan Gran menjodohkannya dengan Percival. Susah baginya untuk lepas dari perjodohan ini. Apa Percival …? Benar, dia harus membicarakannya dengan calon tunangannya.

***O***

“Newt, hei, Newt!”

Newt yang sibuk membaca dan memeriksa catatannya soal Hippogriff tersentak oleh suara Theseus. “Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Sudah jam pulang. Ayo kita minum-minum di Leaky Cauldron dulu!” Theseus tanpa ba-bi-bu menyeret Newt.

Sekejap kemudian mereka sudah sampai dengan Apparition di Leaky Cauldron. Theseus memilih meja di sudut.

“Mabel, malt whiskey tiga!” teriak Theseus pada penyihir wanita pelayan bar.

“Beres!” balas Mabel.

Tiga gelas whiskey pun melayang mendarat di meja mereka. Percival meneguk whiskey-nya dan lalu memandang Theseus. Alis kirinya melenting.

“Nah, nah, Percy, aku cuma ingin minum santai-santai, bukan mau lomba minum.”

“Kalau kau dan Percival mau lomba minum, aku tidak akan membawa kalian pulang saat mabuk. Aku cuma akan menaruh kalian berdua di depan pintu kantor bosmu,” ancam Newt.

Percival tertawa. Newt baru pertama kalinya melihat dia tertawa lepas seperti itu.

“Astaga, Newton. Aku tidak mengira kau bisa seseram ini.”

“Mau tidak mau akan jadi begitu kalau jadi adik Theseus,”

Percival masih tertawa dan Theseus pura-pura ngambek.

Newt mendorong main-main Theseus, “Sudah, sana kalian ngomongin obrolan Auror!” Newt pun meneguk lagi whiskey-nya.

***O***

Tetes terakhir whiskey di gelas mereka bertiga sudah habis. Theseus berjalan ke bar untuk membayar minuman mereka.

“Ah, Newton,” kata Percival, “maukah kau—“

“Nah, sekarang kita bisa pulang!” sela Theseus.

“Ah, begini, Theseus, aku berniat mencari pena bulu.” Percival ganti memandang Newt sekarang, “Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?”

“Oh,” kata Theseus penuh pengertian.

“Boleh juga,” Newt menjawab. “Bagaimana denganmu?” Newt ganti bertanya pada Theseus.

“Tak apa-apa. Temani saja Percival. Ada sesuatu yang juga perlu kubeli di Diagon Alley.”

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari pintu utama Leaky Cauldron yang menghadap Diagon Alley. Theseus berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Newt dan Percival. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju toko pena bulu.

“Jadi soal obrolan kita kemarin …,” Percival membuka pembicaraan.

“Yah …, tidak ada jalan untuk lepas dari perjodohan ini. Kecuali kau punya calon lain. Atau kau lebih memilih menikah dengan Theseus misalnya ….”

“Hmmm …. Karena tidak ada jalan keluar bagi kita, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama saja?”

“Kerja sama?”

“Aku sebetulnya tak keberatan menikah denganmu. Tapi kita praktis ada dalam perahu yang sama. Bagaimana kalau kita saling membantu dan bekerja sama?”

“Ah, itu tokonya,” sela Newt.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke toko pena bulu. Percival melihat-lihat dan memilih-milih. Akhirnya pilihannya dijatuhkan pada sebuah pena bulu hitam nan elegan. Newt merasa pena bulu itu sangat cocok dengan Percival.

Mereka keluar dari toko pena bulu. Newt bicara lagi, “Kerja sama ….” Saat itulah dia melihat Theseus di pinggir jalan, memandang curiga ke arah gang masuk Knockturn Alley.

“Kita lanjutkan saja nanti di rumah,” kata Newt.

***O***

“Newt, Percival mencarimu!” teriak Theseus dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Newt menyambar mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar. “Bagus, aku sudah menunggunya! Kami mau jalan-jalan sedikit. Sampai nanti!” Newt setengah berlari buru-buru ke arah Percival yang menunggunya di depan teras paviliun yang jadi tempatnya dan Theseus tinggal kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah ini.

“Kerja sama …,” kata Newt menghela napas. “Boleh juga ….”

“Masih ada tapi di wajahmu,” kata Percival.

“Yah ….”

“Tak usah khawatir. Tetap lanjutkan saja rencanamu mengelilingi dunia. Pelajarilah hewan-hewan gaib sebanyak-banyaknya dan sedalam-dalamnya. Aku juga tidak akan menuntutmu pindah ke Amerika. Aku tidak akan mendesak dan menuntutmu memberikan apa yang tidak bisa dan tidak mau kauberikan.”

Newt menghela napas lega, “Aku jelas tidak akan menuntutmu pindah ke sini.”

Percival tertawa, “Ya, ya, itupun aku juga tak bisa.”

“Tapi, Theseus ….”

“Aku tak pernah menaruh hati pada Theseus, kalau itu yang kaukhawatirkan. Kami teman. Dan kuharap dalam kerja sama ini, kita bisa jadi … rekan? Saat Nana memberitahuku soal perjodohan ini, aku juga tidak punya keinginan muluk-muluk yang romantis. Aku berharap bisa jadi teman dengan suamiku. Tapi tak usah memaksakan diri. Jadi rekan denganmu aku juga tak keberatan.”

“Jadi temanmu kurasa tidak buruk juga. Oh, baiklah. Kupikir ini tawaran yang menarik.”

“Jadi, sepakat?” Percival mengulurkan tangannya.

“Sepakat, Mr Graves. Senang bekerja sama denganmu,” Newt menjabat tangan Percival.

“Aku juga senang bekerja sama denganmu, Mr Scamander.”

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Langkah Newt terasa lebih ringan.

***O***

Theseus menunggu di teras saat Newt kembali ke paviliun kamarnya.

“Kau sekarang jadi lebih sering berduaan dengan Percival.”

“Y-ya? Apa itu masalah?”

“Tidak juga. Hanya saja ….”

“Hanya saja?”

“Reaksimu saat kami memberimu informasi macam-macam soal dia dan saat kau diperkenalkan padanya …. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Yah, aku tak bisa lari kan? Tapi setidaknya ini dengan Percival. Kupikir dia bisa diandalkan. Bukankah kau lebih lama kenal dengannya?

“Ya, ya, betul. Theseus terdiam sejenak. “Maafkan aku Newt. Aku betul-betul kakak yang tidak berguna.”

“Kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa lari dari perjodohan kita masing-masing, Thes.”

Theseus tertawa pelan dan getir.

***O***

Gran sudah beberapa hari ini menginap di rumah orang tua Newt, semenjak keluarga Graves datang. Dan Gran terlihat senang sekali. Tidak heran, pastilah dia sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan nenek Percival.

Gran memanggilnya lagi saat mereka minum teh, “Newton, kemarilah.”

“Y-ya?” rasanya Newt jadi tegang lagi.

“Ajaklah Percival pergi berdua lagi. Malam ini atau besok. Ajak dia ke Madam Puddifoot. Atau perlu kupesankan tempat di The Flutterby?”

Newt beringsut sangat tidak nyaman di kursinya. “Se-sebenarnya …,”Newt tidak meneruskan. Dia memandangi lagi sepatunya yang ujungnya sudah lecet-lecet.

“Bagaimana Newton? Mau pergi berdua denganku? Atau kau ada rencana lain?” Percival ganti bertanya. Mendengar suaranya Newt jadi lebih tenang.

“Sebetulanya aku masih perlu memperbaiki dan memeriksa catatan-catatanku tentang hewan-hewan …,” Newt akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali.

“Kalau kau tidak punya waktu untuk pergi, tidak masalah.” Lalu Percival ganti bicara pada Gran, “Tidak apa-apa, saya tidak keberatan.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” akhirnya Gran tidak mendesak Newt lebih jauh.

“Apa aku juga boleh membaca-baca dan melihat catatanmu?” tanya Percival padanya.

“Eh? Bo-boleh tentu saja.”

Tak biasanya ada orang yang tertarik pada hal-hal yang disukainya ….

***O***

“Terima kasih atas bantuanmu soal Gran yang menyuruhku pergi denganmu kemarin,” kata Newt pada Percival yang duduk di seberang mejanya sore itu, melihat-lihat catatannya soal naga.

“Bukan masalah. Kalau kuamati, kau merasa tidak punya banyak kendali soal perjodohan kita. Kupikir aku perlu membantumu mengambil kembali kendali itu meskipun sedikit.”

“Sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu.”

“Bukankah kita sudah sepakat saling bekerja sama?”

“Ah, betul juga,” jawab Newt. Lalu dia bicara lagi, “Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tulisanku soal naga?”

“Jujur saja … aku tak begitu paham. Ini lebih cocok untuk para ahli. Apa bukumu ini memang untuk para pakar?”

“Tidak juga, lebih untuk mengenalkan tentang hewan gaib ke penyihir pada umumnya. Hmm …, sulit dipahami ya? Aku sebelum ini hanya pernah menulis pamflet untuk pegawai Kementerian. Perlu lebih disederhanakan lagi …,” Newt berkutat kembali dengan tulisannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Percival pun mencoba memahami lagi tulisan Newt soal naga.

“Newt?” Percival memanggil namanya.

Newt mengangkat wajahnya, “Ya?”

Percival mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru hitam padanya, “Ini untukmu. Bukalah.”

Newt menerima kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah jam tangan berbentuk kotak dengan tali jam dari kulit.

“Ini …?”

“Kupikir aku perlu memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda pertunangan kita. Penyihir lelaki di Inggris lebih terbiasa memakai jam saku, tapi kau berencana berkeliling dunia mempelajari hewan-hewan, jadi kupikir jam tangan lebih cocok untukmu..”

“Aku— aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu.”

“Tak apa-apa Newt. Bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin dan merasa perlu memberimu ini.”

Newt memasangkan jam pemberian Percival di lengannya. Pas, baik ukuran maupun bobotnya.

“terima kasih,” kata Newt pelan, tak berani memandang mata Percival.

***O***

Kancing kemejanya sudah rapi terpasang. Newt sekarang mengambil jubah pestanya dari gantungan. Newt menghela napas. Malam ini pesta pertunangannya dengan Percival. Orang tuanya memang tidak mengundang terlalu banyak orang. Tapi tetap saja …. Dan ada tamu-tamu yang, ah ….

Ah, sudahlah! Lakukan saja. Lebih cepat maju, lebih cepat selesai. Newt mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat dasi kupu-kupu hitamnya terikat lumayan rapi

Dia melihat Theseus dan Percival sedang mengobrol di teras paviliun. Percival memakai setelan tuksedo dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Lelaki itu lebih cocok memakai pakaian-pakaian formal daripada dirinya. Percival terlihat elegan, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Pastilah jadi bahan gosip pertunangan mereka ini.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju rumah utama.

“Theseus, tidakkah …, tidakkah ada orang-orang yang perlu kau sambut?” tanya Newt ragu-ragu.

Tangan Theseus yang tadinya rileks mengepal. “Ya,” jawabnya pendek. Tapi lalu dia memandang Newt dan Percival yang berjalan bersebelahan. “Oh,” katanya. “Baiklah, aku ke sana duluan.”

Sekarang tinggal dia dan Percival saja.

“Mmmm … Percival?” tanya Newt ragu-ragu.

“Ya? Adakah yang perlu dibicarakan denganku?”

“Kalau nanti a-aku butuh pengalihan perhatian, bisakah kau membantuku?”

“Tentu saja, Newton. Dengan senang hati.”

***O***

Para tamu tentu saja memberikan ucapan selamat padanya dan Percival, juga orang tua mereka. Newt hanya membalas pelan ucapan-ucapan selamat itu, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Percival yang lebih banyak menjawab. Dia lebih mahir mengurus hal-hal seperti ini.

Mr dan Mrs Lestrange menghampirinya.

Newt menghela napas. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, bergumam membalas ucapan selamat mereka.

Dan lalu Leta menghampirinya ditemani Theseus.

“Kau mau mengucapkan selamat pada Newt?” tanya Theseus kaku pada Leta.

“Se-selamat atas pertunangannya, Newt,” kata Leta canggung.

Newt tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya tubuhnya langsung membeku. Dia ingin pergi saja. Tapi mana boleh? Tanpa sadar dia memegangi kuat-kuat ujung lengan tuksedo Percival.

“Terima kasih atas ucapannya, Miss Lestrange,” Percival-lah yang membalas. “Kau tidak keberatan kalau kami duduk? Kurasa Newt sudah mulai lelah.”

“Si-silakan,” Leta pun buru-buru pergi.

Percival membimbingnya duduk di kursi terdekat. Dia mengayunkan tangannya ringan, membuat dua gelas cocktail melayang ke tangan Newt dan ke tangannya sendiri.

“Jadi, bagaimana kabar si Niffler kecil?”

Newt langsung menghela napas lega. Percival memenuhi permintaannya akan pengalihan perhatian. “O-oh, dia sudah tinggal di koperku. Kubuatkan liang untuknya. Agaknya dia masih belum puas dengan manik-manik yang kuberikan padanya.”

“Semoga saja dia tidak kabur dan masuk ke sini dan mencuri perhiasan para tamu.”

Newt terbahak.

***O***

Mereka berjalan berdua di tengah temaram malam. Percival mengantarnya ke paviliun.

“Kau besok pulang ke Amerika. Apa— apa aku boleh menulis surat padamu?” tanya Newt.

“Tentu saja. Aku akan senang. Tapi … kita perlu memikirkan pengamanan ekstra soal surat-surat kita. Karena pekerjaanku, aku jadi banyak diincar. Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu.”

“Kita pakai saja tambahan mantra-mantra pengamanan selain yang biasa.” Newt terdiam sejenak berpikir. Lalu melanjutkan lagi, “Kita bakar saja suratnya kalau sudah selesai dibaca.”

Alis Percival melenting mendengar ide Newt.

“Yah, daripada ambil risiko kan? Kau tentunya lebih tahu soal ini. Kita ingat-ingat saja isi suratnya.”

Percival tampak menimbang-nimbang idenya. “Baiklah,” akhirnya dia berkata.

Mereka sampai di depan undakan paviliun.

“Umm …, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, Percival.”

“Sama-sama, Newt. Selamat malam,” Percival tersenyum padanya. Newt baru sekali ini melihatnya tersenyum begitu.

“Se-selamat malam.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, bab pertama kelar sebelum ulang tahun Newt.


End file.
